


Two Mugs of Hot Chocolate

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hinata was down with fever on weekend, he opened his front door to an unexpected guest of a certain tall, dark-haired setter. </p><p>Kageyama was supposedly had no idea where Hinata lived, but there he was, on that cold Sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Mugs of Hot Chocolate

Since he went home last night from Saturday practice, Hinata had been feeling unwell. His head throbbing, his nose leaking, and he felt hot all over. His mother diagnosed him with fever and his little sister Natsu had tried to nurse him back to health.

But when Sunday came, Hinata’s family had to leave for city for a great uncle’s funeral. Hinata had told his mother to go even though she wanted to stay. He felt okay enough to go around house as long as he was in thick clothes and his mother had made a lot of chicken soup. After Hinata promised that he’d call if he needed her and contact a neighbour if it was necessary, his mother and Natsu eventually left to town.

Hinata lied on his bed, wishing he had something to do, something to distract him from his throbbing head and clogged nose.

When Hinata finally almost drift off to sleep, he heard the doorbell rang.

Dizzy and nauseous, Hinata walked downstairs. He opened the door and his nose almost bumped into a black, zipped-up jacket. Hinata looked up drowsily to a pair of glaring dark blue eyes.

“Geh?” Hinata blinked. “Kageyama?”

*)*

Kageyama never saw Hinata so ill and just… very red. Even his usually pumped up shoulders were now slumped down. Hinata looked strangely fitting on big knitted orange sweater and he had this cooling gel pad on his head.

“What are you doing here?” Hinata asked, with voice a little hoarse. He must have some sort of cold, Kageyama noticed. “Wait, how do you know where my house is?”

Kageyama blinked, “I’ve heard Daichi-san talked about your address. I was in the area. Jogging.” Kageyama added, when Hinata threw him another confused look.

“Oh,” Hinata blinked. “It’s still rather early, isn’t it? I thought it was past noon. I thought my family have gone for a while.”

“Your family is gone? When you’re sick?” Kageyama did a double take at Hinata’s sign of fever.

“It’s okay,” Hinata’s laughter was throaty and he smiled, before coughs stopped him from smiling. “I’m okay,” he said, after he stopped coughing.

Kageyama just stood there, making expression that hopefully said, ‘I don’t think I believe you.’ He wanted to say something about nursing Hinata, but he didn’t really know what to say.

“So,” Hinata smiled up at him and showed Kageyama his teeth. “Do you want to come in or what?”

Kageyama nodded, “Ah. Yes. Thank you. Please excuse me.”

He stepped inside, following Hinata, and his smile bloomed. Kageyama had never been to Hinata’s house before and he would like very much to see what the middle blocker house was like from the inside.

*)*

“What do you want to drink, Kageyama?” Hinata asked, sniffing because of cold as he leaned down before the opened fridge.

“Just water is fine,” answered Kageyama, who stood a couple of feet behind Hinata.

Hinata’s house was Japanese-style. The dining room was merged with kitchen and it was filled with things that Kageyama didn’t have back at his house, like children’s drawing on the fridge, boxes of eggs that could probably feed the whole team, and a whiteboard with photos and schedules of the whole family on table. Hinata’s table was filled with ‘volleyball practice’.

“I have milk,” Hinata lifted his face. “It’s a little chill because it was on the fridge, but we can reheat it.”

“Okay,” said Kageyama, who only agreed because he wanted Hinata to drink hot milk.

Kageyama couldn’t recall the last time he was ill, because he had been very careful on staying healthy since he started playing volleyball. The good side was that he never missed a practice. The bad side was that he couldn’t recall what to do to recover faster when one is unhealthy.

Hinata was surprisingly nimble on kitchen. He must have spent a lot of time there, probably helping his mother with cooking or preparing cute-looking meal for Natsu. Hinata seemed like the kind of big brother who would do such thing.

Kageyama stepped next to Hinata, who was stirring the hot milk on the pot.

“Do you think we can make hot chocolate?” Kageyama asked.

Hinata turned around, sniffing, “Okay.” He retrieved some chocolates and smiling at Kageyama, “Do you like hot chocolate, Kageyama?”

Again, Kageyama suggested the hot chocolate because he thought that perhaps Hinata would feel better if he drank hot chocolate. But he just shrugged, “It’s tasty. It’s been a little cold out there.”

Hinata was still smiling at him, “Next time, go jogging with gloves, Kageyama! Your fingers and knuckles are, like, really white.”

Kageyama huffed, “It’s not that cold yet outside.”

“Ah,” Hinata’s eyes widened, “Your birthday is on winter, right?”

Kageyama didn’t recall talking about his birthday with Hinata, because they had spent so many times together, but perhaps the subject had passed between them. Kageyama was strangely touched to think that Hinata remembered fact about him that had nothing to do with volleyball.

“Yeah,” said Kageyama.

“When was it, again? Is it… December 22?” Hinata furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yeah. Why?”

“Do you have plan for your birthday, Kageyama?”

“Do you usually have plan for birthday?” Kageyama blinked.

Hinata gasped, either because the milk almost boiled or because Kageyama’s words. Stirring the chocolate into the milk, Hinata spoke with his eyes on the stove, “So you don’t usually celebrate your birthday?”

Kageyama didn’t file his birthday as important times, so he shook his head. He vaguely remembered about sports store voucher he got from his parents.

“Oh,” said Hinata, looking way too sad for the nonexistence of special story of Kageyama’s past birthdays. “Do you want to, though, Kageyama?”

“Do I want to celebrate my birthday?” Kageyama repeated, dumbfounded.

“Yes!” Hinata said, surpressing a cough.

Kageyama patted Hinata’s back as the orange head coughed, “Not really. I don’t think it’s necessary.”

Hinata stared at Kageyama, teary eyed from the coughes. He reached out to two red mugs and poured the hot chocolate inside them. Hinata handed one to Kageyama and sat on the dining table.

Kageyama sat across Hinata and stared at his partner, “Do _you_ want to celebrate my birthday, though?”

Hinata nodded slowly, possibly mellowed from the sip of hot chocolate he just had.

“Why?” Kageyama asked, but not icily. Hinata made good hot chocolate. It wasn’t too sweet, but sweet, warm, and rich enough to make Kageyama felt comfortably tingly inside.

“Because you don’t turn sixteen everyday,” Hinata said, holding his red mug with both hands. “Because… it’s just a special time of the year, you know? Because… because you’re special for me, I guess?”

Kageyama had stopped lifting the mug to his mouth mid-air. He looked at Hinata, who was leaning down to his mug instead of lifting it to his mouth. Kageyama had a feeling that Hinata had no idea of the effect his words had on Kageyama.

_Because you’re special for me._

“You’re weird,” said Kageyama airily.

Hinata’s head snapped up and he glared at Kageyama from across the dining table.

Kageyama chuckled.

Hinata froze.

“I mean,” Kageyama still chuckled a little. “You’re weird in a good way, Hinata. I don’t even want to celebrate thing that happens to me, but you want to. I think that’s… nice. It’s weird for people to be really nice to me.”

Hinata frowned, but he didn’t glare at Kageyama. He coughed a little, sipped his hot chocolate in an attempt to reduce the cough. “Okay,” Hinata said. “So do you have somewhere you want to go for your birthday?”

Kageyama looked up at the ceiling as he thought about Hinata’s question.

“Ah, I think my mother is going to give me money to get new volleyball shoes. I think my feet are growing again. We can go to town to buy shoes if you want,” he answered.

Hinata gave Kageyama the nicest, warmest smile, “Okay!”

Kageyama had no idea why Hinata looked so happy about Kageyama’s birthday. But as Hinata smiled, Kageyama thought he smiled a little too, because his cheeks felt twitchy as he stared at Hinata.

Hinata froze, but then he smiled again.

“You should do smile like that to others, Kageyama,” he said, still smiling from ear-to-ear. “On the court?” Hinata added. “When praising our teammates?”

Kageyama nodded, but he had a feeling like he could only do _this_ kind of smile towards Hinata.

*)*

Apparently, Hinata had used all his energy for the day to make that hot chocolate for Kageyama and himself. Shocked with the sudden appearance of Kageyama, when he knew that the taller boy had no information of where Hinata’s house was, Hinata almost forgot his fever and cold.

After they both finished the tasty hot drink, Hinata brought the mugs to the sink to wash it right away. But when he was about to turn the tap on, Kageyama stopped him by touching his hand.

“Your fever will get worse if you touch cold water,” Kageyama said in cool voice. “Sit down. I’ll wash the mugs for you.”

Hinata sat back at the dining table. The place on the back of his palm where Kageyama touched him felt hot. Kageyama’s hand was hard from callouses, supposedly from all the amazing serves he made throughout his volleyball career, but the way he touched Hinata’s hand was very surprisingly soft and gentle.

Kageyama, who was always fierce, intimidating, and powerful could be soft and gentle when he wanted to. Hinata felt like he just discovered a secret of the world.

When Kageyama had dried his hand from washing the mugs, he returned to the dining table. There must be something on Hinata’s face that revealed his brand new exhaustion, because Kageyama’s eyebrows furrowed.

“We should probably get you back to bed,” he said sternly, staring very intensely at Hinata.

Hinata nodded meekly and stood. When he wobbled, Kageyama caught him by hands. But the dark-haired setter didn’t stop there. He moved his hands over Hinata’s back and legs, then lifting Hinata, bridal-styled. Hinata was too surprised to even respond so he just froze, wondered whether he had been _this_ close to Kageyama before.

Kageyama looked down at him. His face was very close. “Where is your bedroom, Hinata?”

“U-upstairs,” stuttered Hinata, warm in the face.

Hinata didn’t know why he didn’t resist. Only when Kageyama started to descend upstairs, holding Hinata firmly but not too tightly, Hinata recalled that he was actually dizzy and weak. He didn’t understand why he _forgot_ that he was feverish, but he couldn’t think of any reason why, because he was on Kageyama’s arms, leaning to his hard yet comfortable chest, and breathed in Kageyama’s scent.

Hinata never thought about what Kageyama smelled like before, on so-called normal settings like the clubroom or the gym, but on private place like his own house, Kageyama’s smell seemed to stand out. Hinata closed his eyes momentarily and inhaled. Kageyama smelled like his house—Hinata never entered it, but he stood on its front door once when waited for Kageyama to give him some sports magazines—and he smelled lightly of sweat, of freshly washed clothes from his jacket, and his deodorant, maybe. It smelled like rich rainforest and Hinata felt like he could just fell asleep there on Kageyama’s arms with his face near Kageyama’s chest.

“Ooof,” said Kageyama, as he placed Hinata on his bed. Hinata didn’t tell Kageyama the exact position of his bedroom, which was right to Natsu’s, but the furniture perhaps gave clue to Kageyama.

Hinata lied on his bed, wheezing with face hot from fever and Kageyama’s warmth, and stared at Kageyama. He was standing, but then he sat by Hinata’s bed very carefully, before patting Hinata’s head.

“Sleep,” he was ordering, but his tone wasn’t commanding. “You look awful.”

Hinata’s laughter was consumed by series of coughes.

“See?” Kageyama pouted and Hinata managed to laugh this time.

“Mm,” Hinata nodded. He had closed his eyes, but he opened it again because feeling Kageyama’s weight against his bed, with the blue-eyed male warmth seeping into his legs, wasn’t enough. “Stay here,” he requested, almost shyly.

To Hinata’s relief, Kageyama nodded immediately. He still stared Hinata in a way that made Hinata think there was something on his face.

“We’ll eat warm chicken soup for lunch,” Hinata said, eyes on Kageyama as well. “But I think I have to sleep first right now like you said. I’m sorry I’m ill. I promise I’ll be okay again tomorrow and we can practice like usual on Monday.”

Kageyama sighed, his fingers still moved gently on Hinata’s orange hair, “Don’t worry about that now, Dumbass. Just rest. Think about happy thing.”

But the happiest thing to Hinata, which was being next to Kageyama, had already happened to him, so Hinata didn’t really have to think about anything.

Before he dozed off to calming sleep with Kageyama’s stroking his head, Hinata vaguely remembered he mumbled sleepily, “I love you sooo much, Kageyama. You’re the best.”

And that was true, because Hinata was alone and sick, and Kageyama just popped up on his doors, though Kageyama didn't really know where his house was, before proceeded to make Hinata's Sunday.

Hinata might be imagining it—or perhaps it was part of a beautiful dream—but Kageyama had muttered in return, in a serious and calm tone, “I love you too, Hinata. Now rest. I'll stay here and I'll be here when you wake up.”

The best part of that beautiful dream was that it was probably real.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what that was and I am sorry. _:( ́□`」 ∠):_
> 
> Thank you for reading it, though!


End file.
